


Rescue Duck

by Mistevieous



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Gen, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistevieous/pseuds/Mistevieous
Summary: South is sad and Wash knows how to helpSorry it's short





	Rescue Duck

South was furious, another mission followed by another scolding by the Director had her fuming. She stood in front of her locker, clad in just her under armor, glaring into the open space and struggling to fight the urge to punch a hole in something. She hardly noticed someone coming in, ignoring the presence and focusing on trying to control her anger a little.

Then she heard a little squeak.

A soft, undeniable squeak from a certain rubber duck.

Her eyes shut and she let out a heavy sigh.

Wash.

The squeak repeated, closer this time. She ignored it, focusing on her breathing and not on his shenanigans.

Another squeak. Even closer.

She finally opened her eyes to narrow them at Wash, who was still in most of his armor except his helmet, a determined look on his face. The rubber duck poised in his hand and ready for another squeak.

South let out a huff and returned to staring in her locker, trying her best to ignore him and his stupid fucking duck.

Another squeak.

Then another.

She changed her fight from resisting anger to resisting a small smile threatening to pull at the corners of her lips. Goddamn this man.

The squeaking only continued, getting more frequent and closer by the passing second like some bizzare scene from Jaws. Making the fight harder on her. She pulled her eyebrows together and frowned, scowling at the locker and pointedly ignoring the man inching closer to her.

Until a cold rubber beak pressed to her cheek, another squeak following the contact.

“Wash.” It was a tone of warning, even if it was halfhearted.

“Come on South, you know Mr Bubbles won’t stop until you smile.”

It’s bad enough he has the dumb thing, but he’s named it too. It’s nowhere near the first time she’d heard it’s name, but it still made her roll her eyes nonetheless.

“Seriously. Wash.” Another warning, even less threatening than the first.

It squeaked again, a long, slow one as the beak pressed to her cheek more firmly.

“South, you know it’s impossible for him to stop until you smile.”

She fixed him with another glare, but the start of a smile tugged at her lips despite her attempts.

The duck pressed to her nose in a “boop” fashion, following with another quicker squeak.

“It’s not going to work.” She tried, attempting to keep the fight up.

“Yes it is.” He said with no small amount of confidence, a lopsided grin forming on his face.

Damn his smile and his stupid, silly, nonsense duck shenanigans.

She smiled. She tried not to but she smiled, losing the fight as soon as she looks at those pleading eyes of his. And Mr Bubbles’ eyes too. Both pleading for her approval and happiness.

“I hate you.” She muttered as she nudged the duck away and stole a kiss to his lips.

“Nah, you definitely don’t.” He insisted, returning the kiss awkwardly with how he was smiling.

“Come on, let’s just get our shower done and before we miss dinner.” She tried to change the subject of the duck, but pauses to add quickly, “Without Mr Bubbles. You don’t want his innocent eyes to see this.”


End file.
